Yummy Mummy
Yummy Mummy is a very attractive woman who is somewhere between her late-thirties and mid-forties. She always wears a low cut black shirt with a large golden belt, a small blue scarf, and spotted leopard print pants with a white background. Yummy Mummy has orange-brown hair and wears blue mascara. She is a major flirt, and has been referred to several times by many characters as being a "cougar." She is also the mother of Stanley, and is frequently seen dragging her son around the mall. Biography Yummy Mummy's first appearance comes in "Take This Job and Squeeze It," where she is seen dragging her son around the mall with her. After this, she appears in "The Big Sickie," where she retrieves some balls that her son shoots at Caitlin from the Big Squeeze. Yummy Mummy is then seen in "The Slow and the Even-Tempered," where she asks Jonesy for directions and hits on him due to Jonesy's job as a Mall Security officer, and later when Jonesy tickets her after seeing Stanley have too much fun on a coin-operated ride. After this, she is seen inside the Penalty Box with her son, where she reacts to the aggravation he causes with a badminton racquet by suggestion that he wants to learn badminton, and later arrives at Santa's village with her son, where she ends up complaining about Jonesy both being rude to her son and hitting on her. After this, Yummy Mummy appears in "Stupid Over Cupid," where she places a bid for a date with Jonesy when Jonesy is auctioning himself off as a Valentine's Day date. After this, she is seen in "Bring It On," where it is revealed that Stanley's antics sometimes bring her to tears, as she drops Stanley off at Stick It in order to cry in the women's bathroom, and later attempts to use Jude as a daycare provider. Yummy Mummy then appears in "The Swami," where she purchases furniture from Willows and Williams, and in "Boo, Dude," where she is seen with Stanley while Stanley is dressed like a rat for Halloween (which ends up inadvertently revealing that Coach Halder is afraid of rats. After this, she appears in "Dude of the Living Dead," where she is seen as a zombie alongside Stanley and a punk teenager. Yummy Mummy's first major Season 2 appearance came in "Fish and Make Up." There, she is seen visiting Huntington's, where Jonesy offers her a spritz of fragrance, proving his abilities as a fragrance salesman to his boss. After this, she appears in "The Wedding Destroyers." There, she is seen wandering around the Khaki Barn with her son, and later appears at Emma Masterson's bridal shower, where she takes a picture of Jonesy when he goes streaking. Later, she brings her son back to the Khaki Barn to return some items that he had shoplifted from the store, and forces Stanley to apologize to the Clones for his thefts. Yummy Mummy then shows up in "Dirty Work," where she is seen with Stanley when Stanley asks her about Caitlin's face (which has been turned dark brown due to use of a faulty makeup product); upon hearing his query, Yummy Mummy dodges it by dragging her son away. She then appears in "Girlie Boys," where she is one of the people who notices Jonesy's unibrow at the start of the episode. Yummy Mummy is then seen in "Wrestlemania," where she is one of the contestants who signs up to wrestle Jonesy (although her reasons for wrestling Jonesy are likely sexual in nature). After this, she appears in "How the Rent-A-Cop Stole Christmas," where Caitlin trips and fondles Yummy Mummy's breasts while in a snowman costume due to the fact that she could not see out of the costume. Yummy Mummy then appears in "Insert Name Here," where Wyatt and Caitlin catch sight of her while attempting to spy on Serena and Caitlin mentions that Yummy Mummy is "lonely and in her mid-forties." This mention of Yummy Mummy being lonely is somewhat rectified in her next major appearance, in "Mr. and Mr. Perfect." There, Ron falls in love with her and attempts to woo her, eventually succeeding when he sings a love song (that Wyatt wrote and taught to him) to her. Yummy Mummy's final appearance in Season 3 came in "Life Slaver," where she signed on to Underground Video's mailing list and was subsequently the target of Jen forwarding a chain email. After this, Yummy Mummy had no speaking appearances in Season 4. However, she did appear in the farewell video for Nikki in "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2," where she was seen with Stanley; she waved goodbye to Nikki while her son blew a raspberry at the camera. Appearances *"Take This Job and Squeeze It" (cameo) *"The Big Sickie" *"The Slow and the Even-Tempered" *"Deck the Mall" *"The Sushi Connection" (cameo) *"Stupid Over Cupid" *"Bring It On" *"The Swami" *"Boo, Dude" (cameo) *"6teen: Dude of the Living Dead" (non-speaking) *"Fish and Make Up" *"The Wedding Destroyers" *"Dirty Work" (non-speaking) *"Girlie Boys" (cameo) *"Wrestlemania" (non-speaking) *"How the Rent-A-Cop Stole Christmas" *"Insert Name Here" (non-speaking) *"Mr. and Mr. Perfect" *"Life Slaver" (non-speaking) *"Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2" (cameo) Trivia *Caitlin claimed that Yummy Mummy is in her mid-forties in "Insert Name Here;" however, as she was wrong about a nerdy man's specific age, this may be speculation on her part. *Her invitation to Emma Masterson's bridal shower indicates that the two are friends. *Her name comes from the term "Yummy mummy", describing young, wealthy mothers with rich husbands. Gallery Jeff with Yummy Mummy.png|Yummy Mummy with Jeff at Willows and Williams. Jen and Griffin.png|Yummy Mummy near Willows and Williams. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Adult Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters